A Loving Sin
by Orin Forever Crimson
Summary: *Oneshot* CielXSebastian Ciel is used to Sebastian taking care of his every need and want, so what happens when Ciel realizes that that isn't what he wants. He is soon to be a man and he should be able to at least dress himself. Sebastian disagrees.


A/N: So here I am again! (Avoids flying projectiles) Yes I know I should be working on 'Rage in the Spirit' but I just couldn't turn down this request! My best friend asked me to write a fic about Ciel and Sebastian, and since there are so few of them floating around "I thought what the heck why not?", so I am going to write this and then hopefully my muse will cooperate with me and RITS can continue… Here is the prompt she gave me:

"maybe a scene where Ciel realizes how helpless he seems without Sebastian and it pisses him off and tries to distance himself but he is always around never leaving, maybe he explodes on him and for the first time shows some kind of momentary weakness (THAT would be awesome because he never ever does) and maybe Sebastian just soooorta comforts him a bit in that weird way and it makes Ciel nervous or whatever but like I said maybe just implied [yaoi]" ~Soprano1diva

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji…If I did I would not have to fill out all these scholarship applications…

* * *

Ciel wasn't pleased.

He glowered down at his boot laces, which should have been shaped into a precise bow, but were instead askew and drooped under the young lord's glare.

'Where is Sebastian?' Ciel sulked, 'Why isn't he on time?'

Ciel had dressed himself, much to his disliking, and was now wondering if perhaps the demon butler had slept in.

'No, that doesn't make any sense,' Ciel mused as he hopped down from his bed where he had sat to tie his boots, 'Sebastian is never late.'

Going to the door of his chambers, the 12-year-old Phantomhive family head slowly pushes the heavy door open and peers out.

"Sebastian," Ciel says aloud, as that is all it usually takes to summon the demon butler, but today there was no answer.

Just as Ciel was going to give in and go searching for his missing butler, Maylene, the Phantomhive maid, comes barreling around the corner of the hallway.

"Ah! Young Master!" Maylene stumbles as she pulls herself to a stop and fumbles to replace her glasses on her face while attempting to hide her rifle behind her back, "We were not too loud were we? Sebastian said that we were not to disturb you."

"No," The young lord states, "I woke up by myself. Where is Sebastian?"

"Ummm, well, He is outside in the garden," Maylene supplied quickly, "I was ordered to meet him outside as soon as I could, so please remain in your room Young Master."

She then hurried away, breaking back into a run halfway down the hall.

"Strange," Ciel muttered to himself, but returned to his room closing the door.

Then he heard a crash and gun fire.

Shrugging the noises off, as Sebastian was obviously taking care of the problem outside, Ciel turns to look at himself in his full length mirror.

Taking in his rumpled attire and poorly tied boots and tie, he scowls at his reflection.

'I am 12-years-old and yet I cannot even get dressed without my butler,' Ciel glares at his image and looks closely at his sealed eye.

At that moment, Ciel feels a sharp pain in the aforementioned eye.

"Ow!"

Taking his hand away from the eye that he had covered reflexively, Ciel gasped as he saw a drop of blood run down his cheek. The drop was soon chased by another until there was a steady stream.

As Ciel stared with rising horror the blood continued to run down his face, staining the collar of his coat and dripping down his shirt.

Barely sparing a thought to grab his eye patch, Ciel rushed from his room.

There was something very wrong here, and Sebastian was going to give him an answer; as soon as he found the wayward butler.

* * *

Running down the halls of his mansion the young earl quickly reached the staircase and raced down it as well, before bursting through the doors at the front of his home.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel paused when he caught sight of the destruction outside his front door.

Unfortunately for the young lord, his shout had gained him more than just his butler's attention.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" A Death Dealer exclaimed walking up to the young earl, untouched by the chaos of the obvious battle behind him, "You are hereby sentenced to death due to natural causes."

"That is impossible," the earl said calmly, "I am not ill, therefore I cannot die of "natural causes". Why are you here destroying my garden?"

The grim reaper shook his head as he examined the earl. Taking in the slight amount of blood on his clothing and dismissing it the grim reaper continued.

"This doesn't make any sense. You should be dying of…" He checks a clipboard that he pulls out of midair, "Pneumonia. You should be about to die any minute now."

"Well I am obviously not sick with pneumonia," Ciel said scornfully, "Your records are incorrect, now call off the others and leave if you don't mind."

The grim reaper scratched his head in confusion, but quickly called off his "troops".

"I apologize for the disturbance, Earl Phantomhive," the reaper repented sheepishly, "I do hope that neither you or your butler take too much offense. We are just following orders."

"Just leave," Ciel ordered, narrowing his eyes.

With a nod the death dealer and his fellow reapers walk into the distance and disappear.

And somewhere the Undertaker was giggling insanely because he had just played a great joke on them all.

* * *

With that distraction out of the way, Ciel glanced around looking for where Sebastian had disappeared to.

"Young Master!" Maylene, Bard, and Finnian exclaim in unison.

Turning towards them in exasperation Ciel almost growls out, "Where is Sebastian?"

"But Young Master! You are bleeding!" Finnian gasps out while the rest of the servants gaped at the earl.

Putting a hand up to his aching eye, Ciel nods in agreement. He was bleeding after all.

Walking away from the gaping trio, the earl walked around to the side of his mansion and was rewarded with the sight of his butler.

"Sebastian!" Ciel calls out impatiently to the still form of his demon, "Stop playing around the death dealers have left."

Moving closer to the demon, Ciel notices that he is injured, and more importantly the hand on which his seal resides was sliced in two.

'That might explain why my seal was bleeding,' Ciel mused as he approached his butler.

Upon reaching him after the long trek around his home, Ciel crouches down to get a closer look at the wounded demon, but Sebastian was already healing even as he watched and soon not even _his _eye hurt anymore.

"Master," Sebastian said calmly before opening his eyes to look at the earl, "You have blood on your shirt. Come let's change it out for a clean one."

With a curt nod, Ciel stood and started walking back to the front of the house, retracing his previous steps.

Sebastian followed him closely, much the boy's annoyance.

* * *

After arriving back in his bed room, Ciel went over to his dresser to retrieve another shirt to replace the now stained one he was now sporting.

"Allow me Master," Sebastian suggested, reaching over the young earl and taking a shirt out of the drawer the boy had just opened.

With a snarl, Ciel turned on Sebastian.

"Give that back," Ciel ground out as he snatched the shirt out of his demon's hands, "I can change my own shirt!"

"Of course Master," Sebastian replied calmly with an indulgent smile that only served to enrage the young Phantomhive more.

"Don't look at me like that," Ciel snapped as he shrugged out of his coat and undid his tie in sharp angry motions. Almost ripping his soiled shirt off in his haste, the young earl jerked the clean shirt onto his shoulders.

"Look at you how Master?"

"You look as if you are humoring a child! I am not a child! I am the head of the Phantomhive family and enforcer of the Queen! Don't look down on me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Master," Sebastian said, the indulgent smile never leaving his face, "I would never look down upon my master."

With another snarl, the self-proclaimed "un-child-ish" Phantomhive launched himself at the demon.

With ease, Sebastian caught Ciel in his arms and did not allow him to fall even as the earl beat at his chest with his fists.

"I hate you!" Ciel cried frustrated almost to the point of tears, "Why do you always have to do everything? Why are you so perfect?!"

Sebastian just stood there until his master stopped hitting him being too busy gasping for air.

"Why can't I take care of myself?"

The demon looked down at his master who was valiantly trying not to cry from frustration.

"You are upset because I do everything for you?" Sebastian asked bemusedly, "Though taking care of you was part of our contract?"

Ciel remained silent, but gave a slight nod in acknowledgement of the truth.

Walking over to the bed, Sebastian sat down and held the still panting earl in his lap.

"Master," Sebastian started, tipping Ciel's face upward in order to look him in the eye. Pausing a moment, Sebastian removed the eye-patch that concealed his claim on the boy before continuing.

"For the duration of our contract I live to care for you. Without that I have no purpose. And I know that you are the head of the Phantomhives and the enforcer of the queen, but you are still young yet."

When Ciel would protest, Sebastian placed a finger over his lips.

"You are young by human standards, and live with much responsibility for one your age. No you are not a child, but you are not an adult either."

Removing his finger, Sebastian signaled that it was Ciel's turn to speak.

"You realize that in the next two years I could be wed and starting my own family. I am about to turn thirteen and fourteen is when young men begin to think about marriage, and I already have a fiancé." Ciel seemed to suppress a minor shudder of fear at that thought before continuing, "I am almost grown and yet I unable to take care of myself. I am ashamed."

Ciel then tried to remove himself from the demon butler's lap, but Sebastian was having none of that.

Before Ciel could command him to let him go, Sebastian pulled the boy in for a kiss.

Pressing his lips chastely to Ciel's, Sebastian felt him go still in shock.

Pulling back slightly and allowing the demon in him to show through his eyes. His pupils narrowing to slits, Sebastian meet the boy's stunned gaze.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Master," Sebastian leaned in and took another kiss from the earl's lips, "I am only here to serve and to please you. If you never have to learn how to take care of yourself that means I have fulfilled my part of the bargain."

"Please me?" Ciel questioned quietly as if afraid of breaking the trance that he felt he was in. Mesmerized by the red fire in the demon's eyes, Ciel made no protest when Sebastian stole another kiss.

"Yes, Master," Sebastian's voice seemed to echo in Ciel head as an intoxicating feeling swept over him, "Please you. Would you like me to please you now?"

Sebastian's had pushed aside the still-unbuttoned shirt to run his hand down the boy's chest.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian's hand brushed one hardened nipple.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel demanded as he once again attempted to remove himself from the butler's lap. Having Sebastian touch him "that way" was like having a bucket of ice water thrown in his face.

"I am pleasing you Master," Sebastian replied calmly even as he stilled the young males action by flipping him onto the bed and lowering himself to poise about him, "Akuma de shitsuji desu(1) after all and I can fulfill any purpose."

"Stop!" Ciel ordered as he pushed against Sebastian's chest as if to ward of the demon.

At the young lord's insistence, Sebastian stopped his advances.

"As you order my master," The demon-butler says gently, almost as if he was disappointed.

Ciel took a calming breath and straightened his facial expression.

"You have yet to apologize for your latest transgression Sebastian," The young lord said pointed out with an air of authority, his Victorian training coming to the forefront.

"Ah yes," Sebastian bowed before his young master, "Please forgive me that breakfast is going to arrive late this morn. It is prepared but was not brought to your rooms on time. I shall remedy this situation shortly.

With a nod, Ciel dismissed the butler with an imperial wave of his hand.

* * *

With Sebastian gone, Ciel could think again.

'How dare he touch me, his master, in such a way,' Ciel fumed to himself, 'He spoke of pleasure and then touched me as he would a woman! And to think I was concerned about him when my seal began to bleed!'

Though he was fuming Ciel could not deny that Sebastian's advance had had some affect on him.

Ciel returned to his mirror to glare at his treacherous body.

Taking in his appearance, the boy gasped in shock.

He looked like he had been playing in the sun too long, so deep was his flush, yet he appeared cold in such as his nipples were tight and showing through his now buttoned shirt.

His hair was tousled more than it had been before and his lips looked as if he had bitten them.

Shaking his head at his own wanton look, Ciel turned away from his reflection to wash his face in his bedroom basin hoping to erase some of the evidence of his sin.

With a dry chuckle, Ciel realized the irony of that thought. There was no way water could remove the sins of his soul. He bore the mark of a demon and no priest could ever hope of rid him of that.

Taking in his appearance, which was much the same as before, Ciel decided that it did not matter.

He was marked with sin so deep that no amount of praying could save him. What would one more hurt?

With that thought fresh on his mind he returned to his bed as Sebastian walked into the room with his breakfast.

Motioning the demon over to the bed, and having the butler put the food down on the bedside table, Ciel looked at his demon servant.

"Your job is to be my butler and serve me in every way as long as the contract is in effect," Ciel says purposely and, with Sebastian's nod of subordinance, he continued, "I order you to give me pleasure."

With a very smug, pleased smile, Sebastian responded with a simple, "Yes, Milord."

Ciel smirked readily as Sebastian leaned in to kiss him again while the butler's deft hands removed the controversial shirt.

Now that he was in control once more, Ciel could accept this "pleasure" his demon spoke of.

After all what was one more sin in the presence of many?

* * *

Well I hoped ya'll liked it! ^_^ It is a bit darker than most of my other stories, but I think it is a lot fluffier than it could be considering the storyline of Kuroshitsuji. =P And I completely made up the part about his eye bleeding due to Sebastian's hand-seal being cut in half. I have yet to find anything like that in the manga or the anime so I guess that I own that little detail. =) Thanks for reading!

(1) "Akuma de shitsuji desu"- Meaning "I am a demon and a butler" or "I am one hell of a butler"; Sebastian uses this phrase as a pun.

~Orin


End file.
